


SacriTale

by ZenBlue



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, SacriTale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My first Undertale AU, This is my own AU, more tags later to come, this work is non-beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenBlue/pseuds/ZenBlue
Summary: Have you ever wonder that there was a possibility of another being or species, that could possibly change things. Will they help monster kind break the barrier and fight the humans or make peace with them? Or be every monster's worst nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU in Undertale and also my first time actually posting a book of mine to the public, so please be kind and if you have any tips on how I can improve this story or if I made a mistake please let me know in the comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder that there was an unknown creature or species living among the underground without anyone noticing that this creature is the possibility to not only help the monsters but could also save them from a certain human?

Hello, my name is Azula and I am a monster human hybrid. I was originally an ECHO flower that was used in a science experiment by the underground’s royal scientist, W.D Gaster. He wanted to create a hybrid by using the souls of a human and a monster but in order to achieve a perfect flawless subject by planting the mixed souls into another but then found a solution that will not damage or change the mixed DNA. He believes he could create a whole new kind of monster or hybrid of some sort. At the time I was a newly grown echo flower, I guess you could say I was a newborn baby in human or monster terms before the traumatizing experiments happen…before he found me.

A year has gone by since the war with the humans started, but ended several months later after the humans won the battle. You see, my family and our ancestors are known for hearing wishes and repeating what we hear but really that is our way of storing information in our buds. That information that our ancestors knew is than passed down from generation to generation, as each generation can recite the past of Monster kind’s history from being on the surface in peace to being trapped in the underground where we are now sealed for quite some time. After I had bloomed into the Underground, I would often retell the story of Monster Kind’s beginning from when Monsters lived on the surface. Every day would be a different story, many of the children would come by and listen to these ‘stories’ but then soon enough their parents and nearby monsters who lived in Waterfalls would even sit down and listen.

Apparently, my storytelling is what gave monsters hope and to never give up, for one day we will be able to live on the surface once again just like those before us, hopefully, the peace between both species will be permanent. Within the span of two weeks since I bloomed, the rumors of a story-telling echo flower had gained the attention of the entire Underground but also piqued a very curious monster’s interest. Seeing as how a single echo that has a mind of its own, knowing so much before their time compared to the rest of the other echo flowers. Sometimes I often question my existence, is there a reason to why I was created or brought to this world. I had to ask my mother or grandfather at one point but having a full conversation with them is not easy, since as they only repeat the words they hear.

At first, I thought I was a freak of nature or even a mistake to the point I was convinced I was a glitch in the universe. That was until I was visited by a silhouette of an unknown monster, they never told me their name but instead told me to call them L. Whenever they would visit, our conversations consist of them telling me their worries, although I could not provide much but would give somewhat of a feedback and vice-versa. I would tell them what eats me away and was able to prove them wrong, even those who come around would add to the mystery monster's words. That was over a month ago since I had last spoken with them, I would still wait for them but luckily I would still continue my story-telling to the children and their parents; it often keeps me from feeling lonely or bored.

The next day a skeleton wearing glasses and a semi-dark grey lab coat with a navy blue turtleneck sweater with some black slacks and shoes; from the looks of it, they seem male. They were accompanied by another skeleton, a female skeleton from the looks of it, except this one was wearing a Royal Guard armor except without all the metal like most wear. Unlike the full armor that I have seemed the guards were, she had the metal shoulder pads on with a blue scarf tied around her waist like a belt. She looked oddly familiar as if I seen her before but then it hit me when I saw the emblem on the end of her scarf belt. She is the Captain of the Royal Guard, Lucia Serif, wife to the Royal Scientist - W.D. Gaster, so that must mean her companion is none other than him.

“Look, Gaster isn’t this little flower just adorable I never saw an echo flower this small before. Do you think this little one bloomed recently?” She looked at me then at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

“By the looks of it, I believe they have but it’s rare to see an echo flower this small normally you see them at their full height and all. Peculiar creature…”He trailed off as he looked at me with curiosity and intriguing look that sent shivers down my stem. Whatever he was thinking I was not good, best if I just pretend to be a normal echo flower and hopefully this feeling will go away. “If my memory is correct, I believe this echo flower that is the rumored throughout the Underground as the ‘talking’ echo flower. As much as I repeat the words, ‘don’t take me’ to become a test subject of his, I remember what I was told in what happens to his test subjects. Sadly, luck was not on my side as the scientist had uprooted me and spook under his breath, what I managed to hear clearly was a new research subject, maybe if possible have a soul, they can be used to break the barrier.  
“For the record sir, I am not someone you can lay your hands on and just kidnap them from their home just so they can be your test subject! So I would suggest if you would kindly let me go and plant me back into the ground, thank you very much.” Throughout my little sass rant, Lucia was holding back her laughter till after I was speaking ending it with my leaves cross. She couldn’t hold in her laughter that she soon burst out laughing and snorting if that’s even possible for a skeleton.  
“They sure told you!” She wheezed out between breaths.

‘Honestly, who does he think he is and oddly I’m worried about her seeing this odd behavior she is displaying.’ Soon after her weird fit of whatever that is she was doing on the ground, she stood up and dust the dirt off her clothes. “How about this instead, you can take them to the lab as a companion and not a test subject, besides I could use someone from the inside to help keep you from overworking yourself like you always do every day. Also cause I like them, that sass of theirs can be of good use when getting you away from work.”

“And how would that benefit me?” He gave a quizzical look at her but all she did was gave a challenging look back at him.

“What you get is someone to talk to and if you two can get along well enough, you both will be able to benefit something from each other. How about that?”

“Well, if you can teach me and give me access to anything knowledgeable I can gain than I do not mind answering any questions you might have about myself.”

“See, they agree to appease your curiosity if you promise not to harm them in any way and if you do, not only will you lose their trust but also mine and you do not want to lose my trust if you know what’s good for you.” It was too quiet that you can hear him gulp from his non-existent throat.

 

 

It is now August 24, 20xx, two months that I had compromised in staying at the lab, of course with all-around access to their resources, have been quiet...adequate to both our needs. Whenever Gaster is not working on any other projects of his, he would often ask me questions about my species and how we came to be. Although I have realized why Lucia asked me to keep a close eye on Gaster, the guy hardly ever stop working unless being dragged away by her. Sometimes I question how does he function with so little time to relax and stop, so I did what I was asked to do - force Gaster to take a break every two hours to nourish, hydrate, or to give his body and mind time to relax.

I looked at the clocked that is placed on the back wall of his lab, showing it is a quarter to one, the time Lucia is on a break and would visit the laboratory. Looking back over to Gaster, I can see he has engrossed in his work again but this project is different than the ones I normally see. He was observing two unknown substances, swirling it around in a small beaker - a yellow and orange liquid.

**‘Help me...please’**

What the - who was that and what do they need help with? The only ones that are in this room are Gaster and I but he hasn’t said a single word to me nor does his voice sound so young and childlike.

**‘STOP!’**  
**‘LEAVE ME ALONE!’**  
**‘...I just…wanted t...to go...home...’**

Hearing this unknown entity speak did frighten me but from the last thing they said broke my soul, whoever they were all they wanted to was to go back to where they belong. The only odd thing is there were two different voices speaking but the last one both of them and in there voices, it sounded like sadness and - fear. What was it that they were scared of that it tore them apart inside to feel such negative feelings within their souls. I felt a presence on the left side of me and saw two children but they were not monsters but in fact humans.

From the looks of it, they seem to be both males; one of them had a hat and toy gun while the other child had gloves and a bandana tied around his neck. Was it these two who needed help to get back home? What stood out between the two were their souls, an orange and yellow - wait does that mean the liquid Gaster had was, in fact, their souls. These boys were killed and had their soul brought here but what for? Could it be that they are to be used to break the barrier but they look no older than eight or nine years old?

“...Leighton...Masato...” What?! How the frick did I know their names, I don’t even know them yet I just blurted out their names like I knew them. This day is just getting weirder and weirder yet very interesting and has gotten me quite curious. I looked back at the two, they were smiling at me but at the same time crying which did shock me. I wanted to say something but they shook their heads and had their finger over their mouths, I guess they did not want me to speak another word. Instead, they pushed their remaining souls to me allowing them to be absorbed into me, but I don’t understand why though.

“Azula, are you alright? I thought I heard you say something.” I turned to Gaster than back to where the boy stood but found nothing there.

“Just reminding you that Lucia will be here in less than ten minutes, so I suggest you start your break early so that you may properly present yourself unless you prefer to have another lecture from her.” He shudders as if he had a flashback from the time she chewed his nonexistent ear off.


	2. Say what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history and a very awkward moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why this chapter took so long and for that, I am very sorry, but here enjoy this very long chapter.

You might be wondering ‘Was Leighton and Masoto the first humans to fall to the underground?’ I would be lying if I were to say yes to that question but no, those boys were not the first humans to fall. In fact, a child name Kai was, in fact, the first human child to enter the underground; they were at the age of six when adopted into the Shador royal family. Since that day Kai was found by the young Prince Dazai, the two had become inseparable and would always be found with one another. After seeing how these two got along, King Azai and Queen Daleen saw that despite being from two different species, there was still a chance that both races can once again live in harmony. The human child was then dubbed as the ‘Underground’s Angel’ by the citizens but what they did not know or expected to happen was that their Angel had something planned.

What Kai did had left the entire Underground in shocked; apparently, they had gotten their hands on a forbidden book, it was originally stored away in the archives of the castle. This book originally belonged to an old friend of the King and Queen, a sorceress who gave their lives to protect the King and his men during the war. Within that book were pages full of spells for every magic type along with the long forgotten magic and recipes of potions that were too dangerous for both the human and monster race. The potion they used was one of the deadliest recipes ever made, not only does it consist of the golden flower commonly grown in the throne room but requires also Cerbera Odollam and Bloodroot.

The Cerbera Odollam is a known as a ‘suicide tree’ which has a chemical that paralyzes the heart, while Bloodroot causes drowsiness which then will lead to a coma and soon - death. After the death of the Underground’s Angel, Prince Dazai had absorbed their sibling’s soul to fulfill an unspoken wish. Instead, the prince had come back from the surface, as his parents passed by to see him in the throne room but what they saw within that throne room shocked them. It was their son holding on to the human child, as the king and queen rushed to them, calling for help but it was too late, Prince Dazai had collapsed into his mother's arms and was soon turned to dust after he was able to speak his last words.

“...I love you mom...dad...Kai...forgive me...”

 

A year has passed since the death of both the royal children, it has taken a toll on everyone but far worse for the king and queen. Queen Daleen soon left King Azai and her title as the Queen of Monsters, taking refuge in the abandoned ruins at the Underground’s entrance; after witnessing the death of a human child who unfortunately stumbled into the Underground. The human child named Alexander or Alex for short, the host of the yellow soul - the Justice soul. When the king presented another sample to Gaster, a small piece of Alex’s soul fragment was then absorbed into me as it did the same with the other two. Although Queen Daleen cannot forgive her ex-husband nor forget what he has done, as Lucia could not erase the memories that haunt of her that is the death of the human children but since she is the Captain of the Royal Guard, she must keep her emotions inside and brush them off - for the greater good as King Azai once said.

After everything that has happened, Azai continued to offer soul fragments to Gaster but what he does not know is that part of the soul fragments he was given, was absorbed into me, creating my very own soul. This fascinated Gaster as Lucia and Zak congratulated me but curious on how I got a soul to which I answered with a shrug. Even though this is technically putting a halt on Gaster’s experiments rendering them as failures or ‘useless’ as he likes to call it, in breaking the barrier but I couldn't stand the thought of their last moments in fear. Funny how I'm just some weird flower plant thing and not an actual monster like everyone else in the underground, but that won't stop my need to protect these children even if I am just a plant. I will help them regardless and find another way to help these monsters in breaking the barrier; hopefully, I could be of use to not only that but to make sure that both humans and monsters can live in peace.

Truth be told, everyone here deserves a happy ending that is solely deserved and overdue, even if I have to give up everything I have or am. What Gaster and the others don’t know was that the very same book that was long ago in the very possession of the first human - is now within my reach. I’ve known Gaster not long but I do know enough to predict his next moves and therefore found out where he hid the book; in the true lab which we are currently in and where I reside as my ‘living’ corridors. I’ve read that forbidden book from cover to cover that same night after Gaster left the lab, I saw why this book interested the curious child. Every night right after Gaster and the other scientists are gone and the lab is at least until the lab is completely empty that I would practice on how to gather magic from my newly formed soul, although it was difficult seeing as how I am new to the sentient being thing. With the span of three months, I was able to master in drawing out my magic and found out my magic type, I could summon vines in use for arms, would’ve been handy when I needed it most in getting to the book. I’m still surprised how I was able to get the book in the first place even after going over the events it’s hard to explain any of it. Anyway, today is May 25, 20xx, it was just like any other Monday here at the lab, I looked at the hanging clock and notice it was ten till the appointed time Lucia will arrive at the lab.

 

“Gaster you have exactly nine minutes to get back upstairs and look presentable before Lucia makes her way into the lab,” I said in a monotone voice ending it with a sigh, it’s always the same - break time this lunchtime that and time to leave and go home. I’m sick and tired of this, nothing has changed around here, Gaster hardly speaks and just rambles under his breath; worst of all he not once ever said thank you or anything to me since I got here unless he thought of more questions for me to answer about my kind.

“Huh? Oh yes, I better head on up than, Azula watch over the lab I’ll be back soon.”

“Of course Doctor Gaster, not like I have a choice anymore not like you care anyway,” I mumbled the last part under my breath but like always he never waits to hear my response. “Honestly I question if agreeing to this arrangement was even the best decision I have ever made in my entire life.” I sighed, looking around the room once more like I always do, maybe I can use this time to learn a new trick or spell from my book. Before I could even conjure up one of my vines, I heard shouting in the distance coming from the direction Gaster had left not to long ago. I wonder what was going on but then again it is not my job to pry on other’s personal business where it is not needed.

“Seems like something happened seeing as how the shouting is still going, wonder if I have enough time to practice that next spell.” The hybrid contemplated to themselves before hearing the elevator come down. “Guess their chat has finished or probably brush her off to continue his work like he usually does sometime.” Once the footsteps stopped had Gaster entered with a slight smile present on his skull, I could feel a much happier aura radiating off of him, must’ve been told some very good news to cause him to smile. He came over to the table I was placed at into his hands, heading back out to wherever he was before I’m guessing; once he brought us to our destination and sae Lucia sitting on one of the break room sofas. He placed my pot on the small stand as he sat left, probably to continue his work.

“There you are Azula, how have you been? I haven’t seen much of you whenever I come over”

“Apologies friend, normally I would find a reason as to why I am not allowed out of his lab office but no matter I am now capable of moving on my own without his help.”

“...I’ll talk to Gaster about this matter later but Azula, what do you mean you can move without help?”

“Meaning I am able to move around in the ground by using my newly developed vines, which I’m still questioning how that happened so yeah” the hybrid shrugs.

“Oh that’s wonderful news to hear, if you don’t mind I have my own wonderful news I would like to share with you”

“And what would that be Cia?”

“I’m pregnant! Gaster and I are going to be a family in less than two and a half months from tomorrow, isn’t that great?!”

“If I may ask and please do forgive me for ruining your good news but how is a child created between monsters or for anyone in general?” As soon as those words were spoken, a crash was heard from the otherside of the room and appears to be Gaster, standing by the door with a broken mug on the floor. Their faces had changed to a different color and were in shock, most likely from what I had just said. “From your reactions, I may have said something to have cause you both to change colors, guessing my words were unnecessary; for that I must apologize and refrain from speaking such questions.”

“No no no! It is quite alright, you did not upset any of us -it’s just that you are much too young to hear the answer to that question of your. Perhaps when you are older or when you are at a certain age, only then will we answer those kind of questions.”

“I see and when will I know when I am at this certain age in which you speak of?”

“We’ll let you know when it is time for that kind of conversation but for now, how about every question you have regarding this topic - you can write them down for when it’s time to discuss this matter.” As the Captain spoke, the hybrid understood when both of the skeletons are trying to convoy and agree to hold off such questions until it is time. 

“Now Azula I have some tests prepared so that I may be able to record and update your profile, hopefully we can get an accurate reading on your stats. Odd how when I encounter you in a fight your stats do not show instead are glitched other than your name and what you are currently feeling at that moment.” From this point on Gaster went rambling on from our last encounter, funny how the name they chose for me translate to the color blue due to my appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently looking for a beta reader if any of you wish to participate in this, please leave a comment down below and I'll see what can be done.


End file.
